Reflexões em um dia de chuva
by Katherine.Samantha.Slytherin
Summary: George não aguentava mais daquilo, em um dia de chuva, depois de muitas reflexões, ele resolveu dar um basta! *Pra quem gosta dos gêmeos Weasley e chorou com a morte do Fred, para a minha amiga: Jéssica!*  Deixem Reviews ;D


**Reflexões em um dia de Chuva**

—Vamos!Vamos!- eu disse, me dirigindo as pessoas que ainda estavam na loja.

Eu tinha decidido fechá-la mais cedo, ás vezes não agüentando mais as lembranças que ela me traz.

Depois que todos saíram, eu fechei a minha loja, só por hoje, amanhã começaria tudo novamente.

Coloquei a minha capa de chuva —estava caindo torrentes de água— e saí, caminhando em direção a saída do tão conhecido Beco Diagonal.

Aquele tão conhecido beco, costumava ser o cenário de boas lembranças, mas agora tudo que ele me traz é dor.

A mesma dor que a loja me traz, o meu sonho, o sonho do Fred. É tão injusto que ele não possa aproveitá-la comigo, e que eu, por conseqüência disso, também não o faça!

Andei por Londres, sem saber o que fazer. Eu sabia que Angelina me esperava em casa, mas eu não queria vê-la, não agora.

Angelina é a última pessoa que desejo ver todos os dias, mas não posso evitar, sou casado com ela.

Ainda não entendo como pude fazer tal coisa, casar-me com ela. Sinto que estou traindo o meu irmão, ele gostava tanto dela, faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Depois da morte do Fred ela ficou tão sozinha, nós buscamos conforto um no outro, e ela acabou me convencendo ao casamento.

Depois de alguns anos, só a via ficar cada vez mais frustrada e decepcionada, com o nosso casamento, ou comigo talvez, não sei. Acho que ela pensou que eu pudesse substituí-lo, que eu faria a dor dela passar.

Agora me diga, como poderia fazer isso, se nem da minha dor posso cuidar?Se vê-la todos os dias me traz mais dor do que eu já tenho e que posso agüentar?

Sei que já não posso mais, nosso casamento está desmoronando. Todos os dias, evito ir para casa cedo, mas é muito difícil, porque ficar na loja sem o meu irmão é um sacrifício. Já tentei acabar com tudo, mas ela sempre chora, me pede mais uma chance, me pergunta o que ela está fazendo de errado.

Tento lhe falar que o problema não é ela, sou eu. Mas sempre que a vejo chorar, só penso no que Fred pensaria de suas lágrimas. Ele não gostaria de vê-la chorando, e eu não faria nada de que ele não gostasse, mesmo ele não estando mais aqui.

Eu também já pensei em fechar a loja, me traz muitas lembranças dele, afinal, nós construímos aquilo juntos, ele também não gostaria de ver que todo o nosso esforço foi desperdiçado. É só por isso que eu ainda venho aqui todos os dias, que eu vendo os nossos produtos, divirto as pessoas, é só por ele que eu volto para casa, que eu tento fazer a Angelina feliz, até hoje, tudo depois da sua morte e até antes disso, foi por ele!

Hoje percebo que não agüento mais, na verdade, acho que já agüentei mais do que eu esperava. Está na hora de acabar com tudo isso!

Com esse pensamento, aparatei, aparecendo em pé no cemitério onde todos os Weasleys tinham sido enterrados, na frente do túmulo dele.

—Eu não consigo mais, irmão.-disse, me ajoelhando.

Olhei para a inscrição na lápide:

_Fred Weasley_

_Filho carinhoso, namorado amoroso e o Melhor irmão do mundo_

"_Sempre que estiver triste sorria!Afinal você está vivo!"_

Era o que ele sempre dizia, não importa a ocasião, e na maioria das vezes, as pessoas obedeciam. Mas, nesse momento eu simplesmente não posso,Fred. Não posso sorrir, porque apesar de estar vivo,você não está.

—Logo irei me encontrar com você.-disse, me levantando.

Puxei minha varinha, vou fazer a única coisa que posso. Vou acabar com tudo isso!

—Avada Kedavra!-murmurei, apontando a varinha para o meu próprio peito, acabando com tudo.

Com o pouco de vida que me restava.

* * *

**N/A: Essa fic é um present para a minha Melhor Amiga, Jéssica, que sempre me ajuda nos momentos dificeis.**

**É pra você sua viciada nos gêmeos Weasley!**

**Eu não sou muito de escrever one-shots, muito menos sobre algum Weasley, mas como a minha amiga A-M-A eles, resolvi tentar.**

**Me digam se ficou bom ou não, é realmente a minha primeira vez fazendo fics desse tipo!**

**See ya,**

** Katherine. Samantha. Slytherin  
**


End file.
